Ipod Shuffle Challenge
by RaawrImaDinosaur
Summary: Title says everything    -Multiple pairings, rated T to be safe


iPod Shuffle Challenge Rules:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, and then post them.

Pairings: Naruto/Hinata, Itachi/Hana, Minato/Kushina,Itachi/Sakura, Itachi/Hinata, Jiraiya/Tsunade, Fugaku/Mikoto, Shikamaru/Temari, Chouji/Ino (not in that order)

Disclaimer: i don't own naruto or any of these songs

*Note: I wrote this ages ago but only just found it...hehe...please don't diss the music T_T

* * *

**SakuSasu – The Silence by Mayday Parade**

Sakura sat up panting. Another dream about _him_. Sasuke, she missed him so much. Every night apart of her died as she cried. He left his friends, he left the village and more importantly he left _her_.

That night when he left. Inside her head she was screaming for him to say that he loved her. But that would never happen, she knew it.

She was a broken flower on the pavement, never be admired…never to be loved… no one knew the pain his leaving had caused her…and no one ever would.

**ItaHina – Deadly Weapons by Eyes Set To Kill**

He was dangerous…He didn't care how his actions affected others and she _liked it_. Something about him… _Itachi Uchiha_. He was a criminal, a missing nin. Everyone wanted him captured but she didn't care. Secretly she wanted to find him, to stay with him. He was deadly…a weapon you may say. Ands she liked it.

**MinaKush – Three Cheers For Five Years by Mayday Parade**

Holding her close, he felt like crying. He had lost her…the love of his life. _Kushina Uzumaki_. The kyuubi had been sucked out only hours before…she had held onto life long enough to give up the rest of her chakra in the sealing process. He felt his life slowly draining away. He bit his lip and closed his eyes as the tears fell. He remembered all the times they had spent together. It wasn't enough time. The day he first set eyes on her, in the academy… he knew it was love. They were only nine at the time but he knew, oh how he knew that he would grow to marry her one day… what he hadn't known was the short lives that they would live. _'I will never forget you…'_ he sobbed. _'I love you…I'll see you again one day darling.'_

**JiraTsu – Still Breathing by Mayday Parade**

Jiraiya felt his heart clench as he watched Tsunade. She was with whats-his-face… he didn't care to remember his name. It was hard to see them together._ The only reason he is a pervert is because he can't stand to love anyone like he loves her. So he picked up his little hobby, looking for a way out…to forget about her._

_She didn't understand how he felt. He couldn't breathe when she was around him. She is the only reason why he is still breathing. Tsunade Senju… she was always on his mind. He did all he could to forget, but he couldn't, because she was unforgettable._

**FugaMiko – Hello by Hawk Nelson**

He had never felt this way before… His heart always seemed to beat faster and faster whenever she was around. Whenever he went to say hi, he'd want to run in the opposite direction. It was like she was Juliet. Perfect in every way imaginable and he was Romeo… the worlds _worst_ Romeo. She was always so cheerful and he…wasn't. He was an Uchiha and Uchiha's didn't show emotion… but Mikoto Uchiha seemed to prove that theory wrong.

**NaruHina – I'd Hate To Be You When People Find Out What This Song's About by Mayday Parade**

He smiled as she hugged him yet again. It took everything he had, not to continue to hold her in his arms. She was everything to him. But she didn't know that. He felt so stupid. He wanted to tell her that he would never let her go…that he loved her. But he couldn't. Sure he knew that she had loved him when they were younger, but did she still feel the same? That's what worried him. He just wants to take her somewhere, and stay there together. With each smile she gives, he loves her even more.

**ItaSaku – This Is Me by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas**

She hated him. That stuck up Uchiha _jerk!_ She had always loved him but he just had to ruin everything. Whenever she was around him she felt like she had to hide a part of her self. The real her. But what she didn't know was that there was someone who watched her from the shadows, someone who loved her for her. She was the missing piece from the puzzle. He wanted her to know how he felt, and now was his chance.

**ShikaTema – My Curse by Killswitch Engage**

Shikamaru stared at the tall Suna woman with the blond ponytails. He frowned as he tried to figure out what was so special about her. Something inside his stomach stirred whenever he saw her, His heart ached so much when she wasn't with him. _'Temari,'_ he thought as he closed his eyes. _'Is it love? How troublesome...'_ he grumbled with a smile.

**ChouIno – Hear You Me by Jimmy Eat World**

Chouji sighed as he saw her. Ino Yamanaka… She was beautiful, strong… amazing. Did she fall from the heavens just to tease him? What she made him feel killed. He wanted her to love him as he loved her. But they were friends, nothing more.

As years passed they grew up together, two best friends, with a one sided love, until they were nineteen, practically adults.

Ino gave him her stunning smile and surprised him with a kiss. 'Happy birthday Chouji,' she whispered with a slight blush across her face.

He knew that god had given him the most beautiful women in the world, and for that he was grateful.

**ItaHana – Skyway Avenue by We the Kings**

With a smirk she pulled him by the hand. 'Come.'

Itachi blinked. Was this the Hana Inuzuka he remembered?

'Hana…I'm a criminal, what do you want with me. You shouldn't even be associating with me.'

She gave a soft laugh. 'Itachi, you know how I feel about you. Lets go and never come back…we don't need them.'

Itachi gave a soft smile. He would die for her…he truly would.

'If we fall, we fall together…is it a deal?' Hana questioned.

Itachi held her hand. 'It's a deal.'

* * *

How'd i do? Review would be apreciated :)

please review :)


End file.
